


self indulgent writing :D

by r045ty_t045ty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r045ty_t045ty/pseuds/r045ty_t045ty
Summary: idk man i made this cuz i was bored and im tired and i want this to be over with
Relationships: jschlatt/reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

god, you loved this. the attention from strangers hiding behind a screen as you fuck yourself on whatever toy you had nearby was intoxicating. you were a fucking natural at this, apparently, and you became one of the best on the website. unlike a lot of the other people on this website, you showed your face. you had nothing to hide, and you didn't have a reputation to uphold. even if it came out that you were the person making a mess of themselves for validation on some obscure porn website, you really didn't care. the worst that would happen is you would lose your friends, but all that you wanted right now was for someone to donate with the message saying you could cum. but of course, that wouldn't come for hours.

\----------  
"c'mon dude, stop tryna tell me that shit is hot. stick with the girls. they're fuckin' wonderful." the topic was strange, what's the best thing to masturbate to. you usually wouldn't be talking about this in any context, but it was late for the both of you, and you had nothing better to do than call your friend, so you didn't care. "schlatt, give it a rest. you know i'm right. femboys are amazing, you can't fucking deny it." he chuckled. "fine. this'll change your mind though." he turned on screen share and click on something he already had up. you looked at the video, then back at his face. he was enjoying that, maybe he’s even jerked off to it. and guess who was in the video. of course it was you.  
"see? that's some quality fucking shit right there. and the chick in it is fucking stunning too, that's always a bonus." he still seemed quite oblivious to the fact that the person in the video was you. you stayed quiet. "____, you okay? or are you stunned by the fact that i'm right, like always?" you just chuckled, and after, the call goes quiet.

"y'know, ____. i just realized. she looks familiar." oh no. "she looks just like... you." he laughed a bit. "no fucking way. you're a fucking pornstar." you knew the worst that could happen, yes, but knowing schlatt, he would tell anybody he met. "schlatt, don't tell anybody. please, i'm begging you, i'll do anything." he smirked. "anything? absolutely anything?" you knew what he was insinuating. "y-yeah. anything." his voice had just a hint of malice and lust. "why don't you help me out. maybe, if you do what i ask you to, i'll keep this our secret, m'kay?" you squirmed.   
"sure, whatever, just keep this a secr-" schlatt cut you off. "from here on out, you'll call me sir and you'll treat me with some fucking respect, got it?" you got these types all the times in your streams, so it wasn't like you were caught off guard. "yes sir. i'll be good for you." he chuckled darkly. "that's right. why don't you go get that nice glass dildo you use all the time for me? and turn on your camera, i wanna see you fuck yourself for me, understand?" you came back with what he asked and adjusted your camera so he saw all of you. schlatt chuckled. "good. why don't you prepare yourself for me, you pathetic little whore?" you could only whine out a small "yes sir."   
as used to this as you were, you couldn't help but notice this felt... different. it wasn’t the pace of you fucking yourself, no, that was as normal as ever. maybe it was the fact only one person was watching you, that one person, being your best friend, who's jerking off to you currently. maybe it was the fact your friendships rested on this one performance, or maybe it's because you genuinely enjoyed this. your pants and whines filled the room and you were sure he could hear you. but, to him, that wasn't enough. "i'm gonna need you to be a bit louder; don't fucking hold back. scream my name if you gotta."   
that was all the encouragement you needed. it was as if a dam broke, letting out a spew of whines, moans and curses, just begging schlatt to let you go faster, harder, just anything to get you off. but you were at his mercy, and he didn't take that for granted. "i think i'll keep you going at this pace, i like hearing you whine for me." you groaned. "master, please, i'm begging you, just let me cum!" he stopped. "hold on. did you just... call me master, ____?" he chuckled darkly. "that's it, slut, beg for your fucking master." his voice was strained, like he was close. you decided to go just a bit faster. "god, i wish you were fucking me right now, you'd feel amazing inside me." schlatt chuckled. "you just want to be my personal fucktoy, don't you?" you could only whine. you heard schlatt grunt. "since you've been so good for me, i'll let you cum, alright?" that was the last thing you heard before you were in a state of pure bliss, feeling nothing but pleasure. once you came back down from that high, you could hear him talking. "-has gotta be the best thing i've felt in a long time." you gave a breathy sigh. "yeah."  
"me too."


	2. OH YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you decide to fuck with (and well, fuck) schlatt. (what'd u expect lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro i saw someone like taking requests and a lot of people requested schlatt in their comments so i decided id roll w/ one of the requests because i was bored. also m tryna get the hang of ao3 things (also uhhh afab reader that uses he/him prns n masc petnames because there is a lack of that here,, or im not lookin hard enough smh) (and also uhhhh idk maybe its the same timeline esque thing as the last?? idk lmao

"_____, if you do anything that'll fuck up my reputation, i am going to lose. my. shit." schlatt wasn't messing around, and you knew what the implication of 'losing his shit' meant. you nodded. "got it, no fucking around." he smiled. "good boy." you walked out of the room, and you heard his usual "hi's" and "what's up's". you could hear it across the damn house. you sat in your room, went on your phone, the usual; but about a couple minutes in, you started to get impatient. who the fuck was he to tell you what to do? you could do what you wanted, it's not like he'd do anything about it. you could hear his talking as he did some minecraft roleplay thing you really didn't know a lot about. you smiled and walked towards him. man, you loved schlatt. as much of an asshole he was, he was still a great guy. though you'd never say that to his face.

you came up behind him and placed your head lightly on his shoulder. he gave you a questioning look, but you acted as if you didn't see it. schlatt muted himself and sighed. "what do you want?" "if i be quiet, can i-" he cut you off, knowing damn well what you wanted. "no." you picked your head up and knew just what to say. "so... you're a coward, huh?" he turned to look at you. "the fuck did you say to me?" you smirked. "you're scared that your friend's'll find out you have your boyfriend sitting on your lap as you play your game, you just don't want to tell me." he sighed. "alright, fine. but make any goddamn noise, and i'll make sure you can't walk for the next week." you smiled. he undid his pants. "you're doing most of this shit, i have business to attend to." you sat on his thigh and rubbed him through his boxers. once he was hard enough, you pulled his cock out and placed yourself in his lap. 

you faced away from schlatt's screen, but you had the gist of what was happening. supposedly, he was selling items to someone else, but the other guy didn't want to make the trade. "for fuck's sake, take it or leave it!" he yelled out and rammed into you, as if he wanted to be caught. you were biting your hand to keep quiet; and yet, a small moan escaped. "what was that?" you heard someone's voice over his headset. he glared at you. "it's nothin, keep fuckin' talking." he muted himself and tugged on your hair. "what happened to being quiet? are you such a pathetic whore you can't even shut the fuck up?" you whined. "please... it's been so long... just let me-" he held you down. "nah, don't think i will. and it's only been fifteen minutes. now, let me play my game, got it?" you could only say a small 'yes sir.' he let go of you and unmuted. "keep talking." 

time passed so slowly, nothing was getting done, and you wanted more, fuck what would happen after. you started moving your hips. he mouthed out 'stop it.' but at this point, you didn't care. you just wanted to cum. he gave you a scowl, but it didn't intimidate you. "gotta go. someone's calling me." he left the call and gripped onto your waist with enough strength to bruise. "didn't i say you were just going to fucking stay there? not grind on me like a dumb bitch." you kept trying to move. "guess i'm just going to have to fuck some damn sense into you." he started to thrust into your body roughly. moans kept coming and coming, and you could feel yourself getting closer with every thrust. "i'm gonna-" he laughed. "you think after that, i'm just gonna let you cum?" you whined out, louder than usual. "please, sir! i'm begging you, just let me cum!" he rolled his eyes. "you can beg so much better, c'mon. work for it." you laid your arms across his shoulders as he stopped. "please, daddy, please let me cum, i'll be a good boy, i won't do this again! please sir!" he chuckled. "fine." he started to fuck you at a faster pace, until you finally reached your peak. you blanked out for what seemed like eternity, but was actually a few seconds. you heard schlatt sigh. "you gonna do this again?" "no sir." he ran his hand through your hair. "good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily y'all also uh  
> yall can request shit asf,,, i need inspiration


End file.
